


The Light In Space

by AlwaysWatching



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Cybersex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Hair-pulling, Healthy Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexting, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWatching/pseuds/AlwaysWatching
Summary: You're pretty sure that Jade has noticed your obsession with her, but she still hasn't said anything about it. You were also postive that she has more than a passing interest in you too. But nothing ever happens. It's like the two of you are dancing around your mutual attraction, never addressing it directly, but all too happy to indulge in the little things. Cuddling whenever you were together, touching for longer than normal. It was all driving you crazy. It had been years of that and now...now you want more.You hope Jade will give you what you want too.AKA:Shameless Jade/Rose smut.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	The Light In Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall! This is one of my favorite ships in Homestuck, but I feel like it never gets enough love. I hope yall enjoy!  
> I edited this to make it better. The story is the same, but I cleaned it up a lot more. There is some weird tense stuff going on, but I think it's generally fine. I should've caught most of it. Not having beta is such a pain, but the writing must go on!

You didn’t know when it started. Not liking girls of course. That was far more mundane than what you were dealing with now. You never thought it would happen to you. You were always so sure that you were above that kind of thing. Getting crushes was immature.

Knowing that didn’t change that you had the biggest fucking crush on Jade Harley.

Ever since that strange friend-shaped fellow somehow freed Jade from the attentions of her magic dog, you’d been seeing far more of her. Not that that was a bad thing. Quite the opposite really. It just made your infatuation grow stronger. It made you realize that, as the years had gone by, Jade had only become more and more aggressive. Until you found your eyes lingering on her for much longer than any friends should.

It was then that you were forced to concede you had a crush. 

That realization didn’t stop you from staring.

There was just something about her, something that caught your attention and refused to let it go. At first, you thought it was just her intelligence and wit. The way she was almost always the smartest person in the room. No matter how silly and arbitrary she seemed, she could entertain a conversation about nearly any topic you brought to the table. It was unbelievable.

At first, you kind of hated her for it. Hated how jealous it made you, how much it made you wish you could be her. That feeling went away as you got older. Jade liked to be subtle about her wit, preferring to be humble. It helped that she was also all too happy to praise a friend and tell them they’d done a good job.

You shivered at the thought of Jade’s praise. You were sure it said something about you, it wasn’t like most people craved even the smallest scraps of validation. Knowing that didn’t stop your stomach from twisting in a funny way whenever Jade complimented you on a piece of writing or told you that you looked in an outfit. The feelings she left you with were always warm and pleasant, urging you to seek more, to get her to shower you in a never ending torrent of affection and praise.

You were happy Jade wasn’t the best with people. If she was, you were sure she would’ve noticed the way you tensed up around her whenever praise left her lips. You wished you were better at hiding it so you didn’t have to worry about how much she noticed. You took pride in being able to hide and control your emotions, but with Jade, you always felt that control slipping. It was like at any second she would break through your facade, pin you to a wall, and whisper praises in your ear. Tell you how good you are, about how she knew what she did to you, about how cute you looked today and was that just for her? Press her lips to your neck, to bite and nip and-

You shake your head viciously, trying to dismiss the images that swam in your head. You were supposed to be thinking about why you liked Jade, not fantasizing about having sex with her. You rub your thighs together in discomfort, but otherwise stay motionless, willing the heat that formed in your gut to go away as you stared at your laptop.

You almost wish it wasn’t so late and that someone was pestering you. It would’ve served a decent distraction from your lustful thoughts. Of course, if someone was pestering you, you wouldn't be able to lay still in your bed and think about Jade. You let out a hiss of frustration. You wanted to think, but now you were craving a distraction from the very thing you wanted to think about. 

No. You would think about Jade. You were going to ride out this discomfort and analyze your thoughts. Repression was psychologically damaging. At least you pretty sure.

So, back to Jade. Why you liked her. Liked liked her as it was. Yes. Jade.

While her praise certainly...did things to you, there were still other things of note as well. Or perhaps other things wasn’t the word, since they were simply extensions of her lack of interpersonal skills. Either way, it resulted in something very interesting.

The result was the fact that Jade was far more physical, aggressive, and domineering in person than she ever cane off over text. You suppose she was raised by a dog, but it took meeting her in person to realize how much that had affected her. She loved casual touches and her concept of personal space was virtually non-existent. She always pressed herself close against whoever she was with, taking up their space, showing them she was in control, but in the most nonthreatening, dog-like way possible. 

Interestingly enough, whenever she was with you, her tendency towards dominance got cranked up to to 11. To be fair to Jade, you did very little to stop it. While John and Dave set their boundaries and pushed back when Jade was being too aggressive and forceful, you couldn’t say the same. You let Jade dominate you whenever you were together. You let her put her hands on your shoulders and watch you as you typed. You allowed her to grab your hand to pull you towards whatever destination she had in mind. You seldom objected when she snuggled you, nor complained when it was always her body coiled around yours. She liked to keep you still, and you could have sworn she had playfully growled at you once or twice when you attempted to wiggle out of her grip.

You were embarrassed to think about what your reaction was when you heard that noise.

Still, even if you did let her dominate you physically, you knew Jade had the upmost respect for you. The rare times you did tell her no or to stop, she did with no questions asked. The few limits you had set up between the two of you were followed to the letter and she never ever pushed you to go past them. Now, whenever she wanted to touch you in a new way or assert her control over you differently, she asked in the bluntest, most straight-to-the-point way possible. Sometimes it didn’t feel like she was asking.

Really, most of the time they came off like orders.

You bit your lip hard and cursed as heat once again bloomed in your stomach and then straight between your legs. You released your lip and took a deep, long breath and once again tried to focus in on the less sexual aspects of your favor towards Jade. However, turning your attention back to how kind and nice she was or addressing her almost endless, infectious optimism was of little interest to your baser instincts. No, your brain was now and body was now interested in other things. Things like how soft her lips look and how rough her hands were. About how her wild hair and piercing green eyes were the most gorgeous things you’d ever seen.

You sighed. Repression was pointless. It was obvious your body had won this round.

You closed your eyes and envisioned her body, always taut with muscle from living on a tropical island. It would be so easy for her to grab you, to put you wherever she wanted you, to force you to take every little thing she gave you, all while whispered filth in your ear, telling you how good you were being for her, that you were such a _good_ girl.

You gasp and your hand creeps under your skirt to make contact with your center. You stroked your fingers over your panties, only allowing yourself the lightest of touches. You twisted your eyes shut, shuddering at the sensations pulsing through you. You kept rubbing through your underwear, even though you could feel yourself becoming more and more wet. There was just something about the feeling of you panties getting soaked, about how messy you were making them, that made the heat roaring inside of you flare. 

God, you wanted more.

Your eyes darted down to your laptop again and you bit your lip. You knew how you could make this be better. A month ago, on one of scrolls through the less safe for work sides of the Internet, you found the perfect video. You only watched it sparingly. You didn’t want to get bored of the only pieces of live action porn you could tolerate. Thankfully, you already worked yourself up enough to warrant it.

You pull up the video with one hand, while your other, more occupied hand presses harder, rubbing in small circles. The pressure was good, better than you could have ever imagined. You had to be careful not to get too worked up too fast. You wanted this to last.

You stripped off the remainder of your clothes except for your panties and tossed them onto the floor. Next, you raised a hand to a breast and squeezed, massaging the soft, sensitive flesh. Your breasts had only been sensitives. Your nipples even more so. You pinched one and twisted it to the point of pain, your toes curling in ecstasy. Everything felt so good, you were falling into the pleasant, blissful haze you craved so much. 

You pinched again, harder this time, but then took away the pressure. You lightened your touch over your core and went back to tracing aimless patterns, gritting your teeth at the loss of sensation. You could feel yourself becoming more and more frustrated, but you loved the feeling instead of hating. You loved making yourself squirm before you got anywhere good. If you knew only one thing, it was that being teased was the best part of sex.

Now it was time. Time for the video. Oh fuck it was time.

You pressed play and stared at the screen. The video was shot with a simple camera and the people it was centered on were obviously not professional. There, on a huge kind sized bed, was small, short, and extremely petite woman was on her back, her legs splayed out with her face twisted in ecstasy. Her hair was so blond it was almost white and her skin was so pale that she nearly blended in with her sheets. Her hands were fisted in the hair of a much taller, stocky woman, whose caramel skin and dark sea of hair contrasted beautifully with the bottoms. The taller woman's face was buried between the pale woman’s legs. You could see flashes of her pink tongue running her tongue all over her partners slit, lavishing it with attention. The pale woman tried to buck and writhe to get more pressure, but the taller woman was holding her down. Controlling her. Forcing her to take only what she was being given.

You let your hand finally slip beneath your panties while your other goes up to your hair and grabs it. Then, you yank. You yank just hard enough that it forces your eyes shut and sends a wave of pleasure rushing through you. You can’t help but buck your hips up into your hand. The pressure was just to good. The feelings were all so much.

When you look back down at the screen, it feels like someone has punched you in the gut. White-hot heat races through you, leaving every inch of your skin buzzing with sensation. You couldn’t even remember why you looked away. Not with the show going on before you.

The tall woman was now laying half on top of the pale one, her lips working fiercely at her bottoms neck. Her hand was fisted in her bottoms hair, forcing her head to the side while her other hand rubbed ruthlessly at the bottoms clit. The taller woman’s lips ghosted upwards, settling inches from her partners ear, and then she was whispering something in her partner's ear. You wondered what it was. Was she calling her good? Telling her how perfect she was being? How much of a good girl she was for taking it?

“Jade,” you moan, too lost in your pleasure to even care anymore. “God Jade.”

You were so close. You could feel it. You were just a bit a way. A little bit more and you’d be there. The pads of your finger press over your clit and you rub it in tight little circles. It was the most surefire way to get you off. It never failed and you were about to-

You pesterchum chimed.

All the momentum you’d been building up stutters to a halt. You knew that chime. You had set up custom notifications for all your friends. That meant that the person who just messaged you was Jade.

Jade fucking Harley.

You couldn’t keep masturbating to Jade if Jade was trying to talk to you. That’s not how that worked. It didn’t compute in your mind.

God why couldn’t she have waited a little bit more.

Groaning to yourself, you sit up on your bed and pull your laptop onto your lap. Your panties are still uncomfortably and soaked and the feeling was no longer adding to the fire in your veins. Grimacing, you pull them down your legs and discard them on the floor. Your thighs and pussy were still wet, but you could deal with that later. First Jade.

_________________________________________________________________________  
GardemGnostic [GG] began pestering TentacleTherapist [TT] at 19:43 

GG: rose!!!  
GG: i havent seen you in forever! where have you been?  
TT: I hardly think that a day counts as “forever.”  
GG: its close enough!  
GG: especially when we should be talking everyday :D  
TT: I suppose I can concede the point then.  
TT: To answer your original question, yesterday I was simply occupied writing.  
GG: ooooh  
GG: were you writing about wizards again rosie??  
GG: hot sexy wizards~  
TT: Yes, I was writing about wizards.  
GG: sexy wizards?  
TT: I don’t see how the specific matter in which I was writing about is particularly relevant.   
GG: so it was sexy wizards!  
GG: let me see!  
GG: you know i always love your writing  
TT: Yes, you have stated that much in the past, however I don’t believe that you need to this particular piece of literature.  
GG: literature is a funny way to say smut!  
GG: did you get turned on writing it???  
TT: I…  
TT: That’s a rather...direct question.  
GG: so???  
GG: if you got turned on then it mustve been realllly good! TT: Well, I’m not sure if how aroused I am by my writing has much direct correlation with the quality of my writing.  
GG: wellllllll  
GG: why dont you let me be the judge of that and show me?   
GG: pleaseeeee you dont have to be embarrassed!  
TT: Fine if you insist I suppose I can allow you to read it.  
TT: Of course the normal rules follow, you are not allowed to speak of this to anyone else.  
GG: i knowwww  
GG: ive never broken your trust before! i promise ill keep it safe!  
TT: Alright.  
TT has sent a file (calamasis_x_frigglish)  
TT: There.  
GG: yay!  
GG: give me a bit to read this and ill be right back  
GG has gone idle!  


You should’ve sent her something longer. The entire story instead of just the relevant smut. She might’ve taken the time to read some of th context, than the smut, and that would’ve given you enough time to lay back down and try to get off again. You couldn’t take that risk now. You already had one orgasm ruined by Jade, there was no reason to sign up for another.  


Fifteen minutes past before a new message appeared.  


GG: rose that was so hot  
GG: i really liked all the parts where frigglish is saying all those things to calamasis.  
GG: its soooo cute how emabrassed he was.  
TT: Ah, I’m glad you liked it.  
GG: youre such a good writer rose  
GG: youre so talented and you dont even realize it  
GG: god! im going to be so proud of you when you make it big!  
TT: Thank you.  
GG: are you okay???  
GG: usually youre wayyy wordier  
GG: did you not want to share it?  
GG: im sorry if i pressured you into that if you didnt want to :/  
TT: No I apologize you’ve done nothing wrong, I don’t mind that you read it.  
GG: sooooo  
GG: not to push you but whats the problem?  
GG: was it something i said?  
TT: In a sense yes.  
GG: ummmmm  
GG: youre being awfully cagey rose!  
TT: It’s just that you’re compliments were very kind.  
GG: oh  
GG: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i think i get it!  
GG: you really liked them huh?  


Fuck. She had you pinned. What were you even to say? You’d just sent her smut filled with all of your kinks. Of course she was going to relate it back to you. 

But maybe that wasn’t so bad.  


You were still horny and Jade already knew right? She had to know a little. And you’d just handed her definitive proof. You’d been moaning her goddamn name. She looked like she was promising you more praise too which… it was tempting.  


Too tempting.  


You were going to do it.  


TT: Yes.  
GG: hmmm!  
GG: do you want more?  
TT: I...wouldn’t object.  
GG: then have them all!  
GG: youre soooo good rose all your prose is super interesting  
GG: and i mean i know i dont read that much but i love to read all the things you write  
GG: im not even a big fan of wizards but you make me love them!  
GG: youre amazing!  
GG: rose?  
GG: hellooo?  
TT: Yes.  
TT: I’m here.  
GG: oh good!  
GG: i thought you went away or something haha  
TT: No I just got a bit distracted  
GG: oh really???  
GG: by what?  
TT: Just things.  
GG: mmmm  
GG: rosie?  
TT: Yes?  
GG: what are you wearing?  
TT: I’m sorry?  
TT: You want me to describe my outfit to you?  
GG: yup!  


You frowned. Telling her you were sitting on your bed naked would ruin the fun. You were a writer. You could get creative about what you were wearing. It would be for Jade’s sake after all.  


TT: Alright.  
TT: I’m wearing a loose black dress.  
TT: You know I’m sure you do, I’ve worn it before to your island.  
GG: oh yeah i know the one!  
GG: so youre only wearing a dress?  
GG: pretty risque rose :P  
TT: Obviously not.  
GG: so you have other stuff on?  
TT: Of course.  
GG: well i asked what you were wearing silly!  
GG: what else do you have?  
TT: I…  
TT: I’m wearing underwear.  
GG: okayyyyy?  
GG: youre going to have to do more detail than that!   
GG: i only know what some of you underwear looks like!  
GG: dont you want to be good for me?  
TT: Jade.  
GG: what?  
GG: do you not want to? GG: if you dont its fine! we dont have to do anything! i dont want you to be uncomfortable  
TT: I’m not uncomfortable I’m fine, but I would like you to elucidate just what exactly we’re “doing.”  
GG: well im listening to you  
GG: and youre being a good girl and telling me what youre wearing right?  
TT: I…  
TT: Yes.  
GG: well go on then! im curious  
TT: I’m wearing just  
TT: I’m wearing plain white panties and a black bra.  
TT: And my headband.  
GG: good girl!  
GG: i bet you look gorgeous right now  
TT: I don’t know if I’d use gorgeous to describe myself.  
GG: i think i would!  
GG: i bet youre staring at your computer and youre cheeks are all red  
GG: youre probably chewing on your lip too and grinding your legs together arent you?  
TT: No I’m not.  
GG: aww youre not?  
GG: are you sureee?  
GG: youre not lying right? good girls dont lie rosie  
TT: I...  
TT: I might be blushing.  
GG: oh yeah?  
GG: i think i know why but why dont you tell me whats got you all blushy  
TT: Do I have to say?   
GG: only if you want to!  
TT: It’s just your compliments I-  
TT: I like it when you call me good.  
GG: and thats the only reason your blushing?  
GG: i think theres more than that your responses are awfully slow  
GG: whats your other hand doing rose?  
TT: fuck jade  
GG: yup!  
GG: thats the idea  
GG: are you touching yourself rose?  
TT: yes  
GG: mm good  
GG: god i bet you look so fucking hot rosie  
GG: youre so pale i bet your skin looks beautiful you had no idea how much i want to bite you  
GG: you would let me too right? youd be so good for me so pretty and pent up  
GG: i think youd beg  
GG: what do you think rosie?  
TT: fuck yes  
GG: oh rosie youre too sweet being so nice to me answering alll my questions  
GG: oh god id love to just pin you down and tease you for hours until you couldnt even think until you were just putty as you begged to cum over and over again  
GG: but youd be a good girl and wouldnt cum without permission youd just lay there and take everything i gave you until i told you could  
GG: mm fuck thats so hot rosie i want to devour you i bet youd taste so sweet  
TT has gone idle!  
GG has gone idle!  
TT: I apologize, I had some pressing business to take care of.  
GG: its okay!  
GG: i did too ;)  
GG: soooooooooooo rosie…  
TT: Yes Jade?  
GG: you should come hang out tomorrow!  
GG: id love to see you :)  
TT: That sounds nice yes.  
TT: What time would you like to beam me over?  
GG: hmmmmmmmmmm!  
GG: well play it by ear!  
GG: just text me whenever you want me to go and your coordinates and ill zap you over  
TT: Yes, of course.  
TT: I’m going to shower, I have not done so tonight, but I will see you tomorrow.  
GG: have fun!  
GardenGnostic has ceased pestering TentacleTherapist 

You stared at your screen not believing what just happened. The orgasm that Jade coaxed out of you due to her green text popping up on your screen had been like nothing else. And then… she still wanted to see you. To probably do this in person. Because you were certain you didn’t sext your friends, invite them over,and have it not be a booty call. It was impossible.

Your face bright red and your breath shallow, you close your laptop and drag yourself to you shower. You would…think about the implications of this all there. When you weren’t so messy and wet and-

God, Jade was going to be death of you, wasn’t she?

______________________________________________________________________  


You couldn’t believe you were doing this.

You stared at yourself in the mirror and run your hands through your hair, raking your eyes over your outfit and makeup over and over again. You were pretty sure you nailed it. You looked much the same as usual, but there was a bit of extra intent and effort today. It was subtle though. Not overly noticeable.

Well, except for one thing.

Sort of.

No one could see your distinct lack of panties and bra, but you were hyper-aware of it nonetheless. Jade had told you to not bother and you couldn’t find it in yourself to say no. You were just going to see her. No one else would see you being so submissive and obedient.

It was only for Jade.

You take a deep, shuddering breath and turn to snatch your phone and overnight bag off of your bed. Perhaps it was a bit presumptuous to assume that you were going to be staying the night, but considering the circumstances you thought you were justified in the assumption. You could could’ve left them and simply teleorported back to your house at night if you needed, but you would rather put the idea out there for Jade to chew over. It would be a subtle request, but that was the best you could do. You couldn’t find it in yourself to simply ask.

With a final glance in the mirror you walked to the right, just to side of your bed. You knew the coordinates of this location by heart. It was where Jade always teleported you from. You send off a quick confirmation to Jade with your coordinates and moments later, you felt the strange feeling of dematerialization begin. Your senses failed you for a brief moment. When they returned, you you saw Jade smiling brightly at you, her hands clasped together in glee.

“Rose!” she shouted. She leapt forward and pulled you into a tight hug. You’d like to say you returned the gesture, but instead, your arms hung limply at your sides, still too disoriented from your trip.

“Hello Jade, how are you?” you asked after a few seconds. You struggled weakly in Jade’s arms, trying to free your arms, but it only causes Jade to squeeze you tighter

I’m so good! It’s nice to see you!” she exclaimed. She lifted you into the air for a brief moment, then sets you down and unwraps her arms from around you. “Are you hungry or did you already eat? I can make us something if you are, but if you’re not we can just go to me room.”

“It’s alright, I ate before I left so we can just go to your room,” you said. 

Jade clapped her hands together and reached out, grabbing your hands, pulling you to the transportalizer in the center of the room. You had told her a hundred times that she could just teleport you into her room, but she always insisted on meeting you here. 

As she dragged you along, you take a moment to run your eyes over her body. She was wearing an incredibly small pair of soft-looking shorts and a bright green crop top with an atom on printed on the front. The outfit accentuated her muscled form and clung to her in a way that made that familiar heat pooled in your belly. The outfit was about as Jade as it got. You loved it.

Once you arrived to her room, she released your hand and flopped down on her bed. A bed that was swimming with blankets, tanglebuddies, and pillows. You raised your eyebrow at the sight., but Jade just smiles and pats the spot in front of her. You walked forward and sit down on the edge, looking over your shoulder as Jade rearrange’s the piles of blankets and pillows to make something comparable to a nest.

One that she was going to want you sit in with her.

You shivered. 

“C’mere Rose,” she growled playfully, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around your middle. With one pull, your fall back into her nest of blankets. You don’t fight as she rearranges you, allowing yourself to be limp and pliant. You end up sitting between Jade’s legs, your back pressed against her chest. She keeps pulling you back until there is no space between the two of you, then wraps her legs around you so you are completely trapped. Her lips go to you ear.

“You always smell so good Rosie,” she purred, her voice low and sultry.

The words made you shiver again. You can feel your core heating up and your skin becoming flushed. Having Jade’s body so close and warm against you was better than it’d ever been. You couldn’t get enough.

“So what do you want to watch Rosie? You can pick!” she chirped.

You suppressed a shudder as you heard that nickname roll out from her lips again. She usually only called you that when she was being playful, but after your conversation last night and her tone of voice only moments earlier, it was starting to take on a meaning that was far beyond “playful.”

“Something horror?” you suggested. You were well aware that it doesn’t quite fit the mood, but it was the first thing that popped into your head and you were too busy stopping yourself from moaning to think very hard.

“Sure thing! Do you have something specific in mind?” she asked.

“No, I don’t care just anything,” you said, your voice a bit more clipped than usual. You wished you had better control over it.

One of Jade's arms dropped down from your chest and your eyes followed it, watching the muscles in it shift as she grabs her remote. She pressed a button and a TV started to emerge from the wall, but you only spare it a glance before your eyes went back to Jade's arms. Your mouth felt dry and you licked your lips, then looked down at your own legs, trying to center yourself. However, the sight that greeted you does nothing to assuage your worries.

You dress had ridden up your leg, revealing far more of it than could be considered appropriate. If it went up any higher, you were sure that Jade would be able to see that you listened to her, that you had nothing underneath your dress. You tried to sit up and adjust it, but Jade only let you get a few inches away form her before yanking you back down.

“Where are you going, Rosie? Aren’t we gonna watch this?” Jade asked, a teasing lilt in her voice. A sudden burst of volumes accentuated her statement, and you look up to see that Jade had already picked a movie and started playing it.

“Yes, of course, I was just readjusting,” you said, unwilling to give away your true intent, lest it leads her to stare at the spot you just were.

“Ohh, are you not comfortable Rosie? Are you too warm?” she whispered, her lips brushing against your ear. “I think it’s that dress you’re wearing. It looks really hot. I should’ve warned you it was hot so you could’ve worn something else,” she said.

You felt fire bloom across your face and a million sarcastic retorts race through your head. Perhaps it wasn’t your dress that was warm, but her massive pile of blankets. Furthermore, it was her that told you to wear her dress, so the fact that she was-

“Oh,” you said, the noise tumbling out of your mouth before you could stop it. Jade’s hands were running up your thigh, dragging your dress up that last inch. She still couldn’t see what was underneath, but her fingers were brushing across flesh where fabric should’ve been.

She knew.

Your head fell back on Jade’s shoulder as her hands continue to move and force yourself not to whine when her lips press all too lightly against the hollow just below your ear.

“I think it’d be much better if you took this off, don’t you? Jade growled in your ear, toying with the hem of the dress.

You whimpered and Jade smirked against your neck. This was moving way, way faster than you thought it would. You wouldn’t have minded stripping yourself of your dress. It was hot and being naked and vulnerable in your arms was more enticing than it had any right to be. Every place where you were pressed against her felt too hot, too stifling. If you took your dress off, you’d get to feel Jade’s some of bare skin against yours too. It wouldn’t help with the heat ravaging your insides, but it would still feel good. It was so tempting. Maybe you should open your mouth and - 

“Oh, fuck,” your cursed. Jade’s teeth had found their way to your neck and now she was biting and sucking a mark into the pale flesh. 

She pulled back and hums in appreciation, before she picked a new spot and repeated the proce. Your hands burron into the pile of plush and blankets to the sheets of Jade’s bed and you grip them hard, doing your best to fight against the feelings threating to overwhelm you.

“You think too much Rosie, you gotta give that big brain of yours a break sometimes! Just do what feels right,” Jade said. Her fingers started to trace aimless patterns up and down your things path up and down your thighs and you don’t bother to hide your moan of appreciation. She already has you, why resist?

“There you go Rosie, good girl. Just relax.” Her hands grabbed the bottom of your dress once again, but then she paused. Her lips pulled away from your neck, and you can feel Jade’s demeanor shift from one of absolute confidence, to one that was much more nervous.

“Is this okay? You want this right? I’m not reading this wrong?” she asked

You’d laugh at how nervous she sounded if you weren’t so turned on. Jade was too nice, even when your panting and squirming in her arms she wanted ot make sure you were okay. You removed hands from the sheets and placed them on top of hers. “Don’t worry, this is more than okay. Please keep going. If I’m not comfortable I promise I’ll tell you,” you said.

“Okay! Good!” she said, sounding reassured. She cleared her throat and when she spoke again the confidence in her voice was back in full force. “So like I was saying, you seem to be really hot. You’re even squirming around. I think we need to get this dress off of you,” she said.

You opened your mouth to agree, but before you could, Jade is pulling the skirt up and past your hips. She continued pulling it away and you allowed your arms to life up so she could get the rest of the dress ou of hte way. Once it was off you let your arms fall down in your lap, covering your pussy and wait for what Jade would do next.

A few second of silence hung over the room and you shifted around nervously. Did she not like you? Did she think you were too thin? You knew that you didn’t eat the best and that she probably could see your ribs. You breasts weren’t much to write home about either. You moved to cover yourself back up, fighting back a wave of a seemingly unstoppable wave of panic, when Jade locks her arms around your chest again, locking your arms to your side.

“No Rosie. Be a good girl and hold still. I wasn’t done admiring you,” she said.

You almost scoffed. Admiring you? There was barely anything to admire, it’s not like you were very- You yelped as one of Jade’s hands reached out and started to tease at your chest, touching them in almost the same way you did when you were getting off. 

“You’re gorgeous Rose. There is so much about you worth admiring. You’re so fucking pretty and you have no idea, do you? You look so good like this. So soft and perfect for me. You did exactly what I told you to do too. So fucking perfect for me Rose,” she cooed

Your mind blanked, all your attention focusing on her words. They’re laced with heat and desire and it made your whole body flush, made you squirm pathetically and let out a long, needy whine. You needed to Jade to keep going, you had to get her to touch you more. “Jade please,” you panted out, squeezing your thighs together in an attempt to get some sort of friction. A moan slipped out of your throat when Jade gives you a particularly hard nip at your neck, and you melt against her. The reprimand was obvious. You were supposed to say still.

“What is it, Rosie? What do you want? I can’t know if you don’t tell me. I know you have the words for it, I’ve seen the stuff you write,” Jade teased.

“I- I nee- ah, you cry out, your hips bucking up into the sudden presence of Jade’s hand between your legs, rubbing at your sensitive folds. 

Jade giggled, then pulled her hands away from your needy sex. Your hands get yanked behind your back. One of Jades’ secured them while her other glided up your back. When she reached your hair she stopped, grabbed a handful, and yanked, dragging your head back. 

“Now Rosie, if you want to play there a few rules you’re going to follow, okay? Number one is that this- she released your hair and her hand went down to cup your sex, “-is mine," she finished.

You frantically nodded your head desperate for more and willing to listen to anything she told you this point. A sudden slap to your groin made you buck your hips up, reveling in the twisted mix of pain and pleasure it provides.

“Words Rosie,” Jade sing-songed.

“Yes, Jade it’s yours,” you moaned out. You were rewarded when her hand rubbed vigorously at your sex.

“Good girl Rosie, you sound so pretty when you moan,” Jade said. Her hand stopped moving providing it’s delicious pleasure and you hissed in disappointment. 

“Now none of that Rosie, don’t you want to be a good girl for me?” Jade asked. You spit out a desperate answer, a low stream of hazy yesses and more begging. It seems to get the message across, because she continues talking.

“Second rule, no cumming without my permission. If you do, I’ll have to punish you. But I’m sure that won’t happen. You’re too good for me to disobey, aren’t you?” she asked.

It took you a minute to respond, but eventually, you managed to choke out a reply. Your head felt hazy and it’s as if your entire body was floating off somewhere else. Your only anchor was Jade, the feeling of her touching and praising you. Your veins were filled with liquid gold and all you wanted to do is listen to Jade. To let her make you feel good.

“Good girl. I think you deserve a reward for being so good, don’t you? Close your eyes,” Jade ordered.

You were powerless to resist and shut your eyes.

“Don’t move you arms. Keep them still,” Jade said. She released them and then her hand went up to tweak and play with your chest again. She pinched at a nipple, twisting and toying with while her mouth returned to biting marks into your neck. Her fingers located your clit and she began to rub it viciously. Your stomach tightens and you felt your self getting so close to that point. Jade was going to throw you ever the edge and you could do nothing to stop it. There were too many sensations at once, too much for your brain to keep track of.

You heard Jade calling out to you, no doubt continuing to shower you with praise, but you were too far away at the moment to absorb more than the tone of her words. Nonetheless, it was more than enough to take you higher and higher, and higher and fuck.

Your whole body locked up and your orgasm crashed over you, stronger than ever before. You were vaguely aware that you were letting out a long high pitched whine from your throat, but it is an afterthought compared to the needless waves of pleasure. 

You weren’t sure how long it took, but you felt something shifting behind you and then you were being laid flat on your back. You stretched out your hands, looking for Jade, trying to feel her strong body again, but are only met with empty air. That nice, pleasant haziness that you were submerged started to turn into raw panic

Thankfully, you manged to find Jade before the panic crushes you. You dragged her down to you, forcing her much taller and broader body on top of yours. The weight on top of you was comforting and you felt Jade’s lips gently touch yours as her hands went to your hair, to toy with it.

You laid like that until the haziness in your head faded the rest of the rest of the way and you were able to open your eyes once again. You were greeted with the sight of Jade smiling down at you and a warm, fuzzy feeling, so much unlike the heat of before, fills you up.

“You back Rose? All good?” Jade asked. You were sure she was doing her best to sound nonchalant, but you could detect a hint of well-masked concern in her voice.. Ordinarily, something like that would annoy you. You resented any implication that you couldn’t do handle yourself.. It had taken you a long time to accept that sometime, you needed help. You pushed away the feeling and reminded yourself that this was just Jade. Sweet, lovely Jade.

“Yes, I’m fine, I just...drifted off for a moment,” you said, smiling back up at Jade. 

She giggled above you and you let your eyes trail downward.

Your mouth went dry.

At some point, you had no idea when, Jade had stripped out of her own clothes, exposing her naked flesh to the world. You had always admired her physique, but seeing it so up close was an experience all it’s own. How could one woman possibly be so gorgeous? It must have defied some rule of reality.

“Welll now that you're back I have a question for you,” Jade said cheerfully. The tone did not match the look in her eyes. It was a dangerous and hungry. It sent a new thrill up your spine.

“Wha- What’s your question,” you asked, enunciating your words as clearly as possible. You were still looking away from her, but you could feel her eyes searing into your skin. You wondered if she was admiring the marks she made on your skin, you were so pale and bruised so easily, you had to be covered by them by now.

“Do you remember my rules Rosie?” she asked. She reached out and grabbed your chin, moving your gaze back to hers and forcing you to look into her bright, piercing eyes.

Your brain is still a bit slow to process, but your breath hitches when your memory finally kicks in and reminds you. Jade must have noticed because her fingers gripped tighter and a sweet, yet wicked smile bloomed across her face.

“I remember,” you said.

“Mm so then why don’t you explain to me what you did?” she said.

You were silent for a moment, contemplating your next words. Jade remained poised and dangerous above you, but you see her eyes soften lightly and her grip around you jaw loosened a bit. You knew that she was worrying about you and you knew the next words out of her mouth were going to be to ask if you were okay. You were more than okay though, and right now, you just wanted more of whatever this was. You were well aware that what you were doing required more communication than what you had currently reached, but you didn’t want to hash out kink with Jade right now. That could come later. You weren’t doing anything too extreme.

“I came without your permission,” you admitted.

Jade nodded, and she pulled you off your back with ease. A heady pulse of arousal reminded you just how much you liked being manhandled. You thought you were going to end sitting back in her lap, but instead you ended up over it, your ass propped up by one of Jade's knees. Your stomach dropped and you licked your lips. This was happening. Oh fuck this was happening.

“Well if you remember my rules then you remember what happens when you break them right?” she said. Her hands reached out to grope and rub at your ass and you buried your face into the sheets, trying to escape the embarrassment burning you up. You only got to hide for a second though, because Jade twisted your hair in her hand and tugged it in warning. You instantly raised your head up and turned to the side, allowing her to see your face. It seemed to satisfy Jade and her grip loosened. She scratched your scalp gently as a reward, before her hand then shifted over to the hollow of your back and pressed down, holding you still.

“Good girl. You know you shouldn’t be hiding. You need to punished and I need to see all the expressions you make when it’s happening,” she said.

A short gasp slipped out of your throat and a pulse of white-hot lusts flared between your legs. You tried to rub your tights together, but Jade gives your harsh swat as a warning to stop. You jerked forward, surprised at the strength of the blow and failed to stop the moan that teared itself from your throat as the pain bloomed over you ass. 

“Oh? You like this? I guess I can’t be toooo surprised, someone like you would get off on being spanked,” Jade said.

You opened your mouth to deny it and defend yourself, but another harsh slap stopped you in your tracks. This time, you managed to hide your moan, but you couldn’t stop yourself from panting, nor could you stop yourself from pushing your ass back into her hand, desperate for more.

“Huh, I guess you really are a bad girl, getting off on being spanked. It’s okay though, your skin takes on such a nice shade,” Jade said. Her hand went back to kneading and massaging your ass, rubbing away the sting of her blows, before it dipped lower still.

You were crying out before her fingers even made contacted with your needy pussy. You couldn’t do much, with Jade pinning you down, but you were so fucking desperate and you just need more, without even knowing what that even meant.

“I’d ask you how many you think you deserve, but I think ten is fine for now, we can always add more later,” Jade said. “Now, count for me Rosie.”

A second later, her struck you again, the sound of the blow resonating through the room

“O- one!” you counted.

Jade’s hand lingered on your ass for a moment, briefly rubbing away the pain, before it pulled back again and struck your other ass again. Pain exploded over your skin, but it was doing funny things to your head. The pain twisted into something pleasurable and you couldn’t get enough.

“Two,” you choked out.  
The next few strikes came quickly and you panted out the numbers, all while trying to hide just how turned on this made you. Not that there was much of a point. Jade could tell how wet you were. 

The next hitwas especially hard and landed right on your sit spot. You clenched your eyes shut and moaned. Every inch of your body was so sensitive and your body was so charged with feeling that Jade could probably touch you anywhere at this point and you’d cum.

“Se- Seven,” you moaned. “Please Jade more!”

The next three strikes were quick and hard, and you failed to count every single one, too lost in the strange mix of pleasure and pain Jade was giving you. You wondered if she would punish you more for forgetting. You hoped she did.

“Oh Rosie, you look too fucking good. You’re being such a good girl for me, so pliant and needy. I want to taste you, Rosie. Can I?” Jade asked. Her hand ranover your now sore ass, petting away some of hte pain. You moaned her hand dip lower and pressed a finger into you.

“Please, Jade. Want to taste you too, please,” you moaned out, twisting as much as you could on her lap.

“Mm, i think I have an idea,” Jade said. Her hand withdrew and you were about to whine in protest, but then you were being moved again. This time, you ended up on your stomach on top of Jade with your head poised right above over cunt. You were completely enthralled as you watched Jade spread her legs for you, opening herself up for you eyes. The heaviest wave of lust yet raced through you, willing you to drop your head and lavish AJade with attention, to make her feel as good as she made you.

“Mm, you’re so small Rosie. So tiny and light. So fucking cute,” Jade said. “God, you’re dripping for me, Rosie. This turns you on that much? Being my good girl?” she asked.

You didn’t get to reply, because Jade tongue licked over your cunt, stealing all your words. A pitched whine slid out of your throat when you feel Jade’s lips found and wrapped around your clit, but you fight against the urge to give him. You needed to please her too. You lowered your head and dragged your tongue across Jade’s cunt. A deep, low groan of pleasure passed through Jade’s lips and you reveled in it. You wanted to make her sound like that again, to make her fall apart.

You started licking in earnest, taking note of what made Jade moan the most, made her tense up underneath you, then repeated that over and over again. Jade gave back just as much as she took and you could feel yourself getting closer, hurtling closer to your orgasm. You refused to fall apart first though. You would make her cum before you. You located her clit and wrapped your lips around it, doing your best to ravish it with your tongue. You didn’t really know what you were doing, but you’d masturbated enough times to have a general idea of what was supposed to feel good. Jade let’s out her loudste moan yet and you preened in delight gasp yet, the noise spurring you on to press your finger inside of her. You thrust your fingers in and out of her as could as you can, and suddenly Jade locked up beneath you. She bucked her hips up into your eager mouth while she fell apart. 

Even as she did, you didn’t stop licking. You keeping dragging your tongue against her, kept your fingers pressed inside of her and let her ride out her pleasure. You wondered if you could make her cum again from all your attentions. The thought drove you forward to keep going.

“Goddammit it, fuck Rose!” she screamed again. You went on for a few more seconds more m, than stop, afraid of over stimulating her.

After her second orgasm is through, Jade collapsed, boneless under your lithe form. However, making her cum, seeing her come undone like that, made you realize just how wet and desperate you are, how badly you wanted to cum too. You could wait though. You’d be a good girl for Jade. You wouldn’t cum without permission.

That didn’t mean you couldn’t beg though.

“Jade please fuck me I’m so close Jade please, please, please-” You don’t even get to finish talking, because Jade’s lips and tongue went back to your cunt and her finger slide inside of you, forcing you open and hammering in out of you. The sudden assault was too much to bear, it was all too good, and you felt the end rapidly approaching, far faster than you thought it would.

Just when you’re there, only an inch away from exploding, Jade pulled back, cutting off your pleasure. You can’t stop the whines and complaints that poured out of you and you desperately shift around, trying to get that last little bit. 

“You can cum for me, Rosie. You’ve been such a good girl, you don’t have to hold back anymore,” she teased, but then you feel her lips attach themselves to your clit, feel the briefest, lightest scraping of teeth against it, and you’re done.

It feels like your whole body is on fire like you were a star that was going supernova. All that mattered right now was the feeling of ecstasy exploding out of you. You were pretty sure you’re screaming Jade’s name loud enough for the whole island to hear, but that only turns you on more, feeds into the fire going on in you. It was like she was claiming you, showing the world just who you belonged to, proving to everyone how good she could make you feel.

When you come down Jade has flipped you around again and cuddled you, kissing all over your face. Her arms around you make you feel so safe, so cared for, and you snuggled deeper into her embrace.

“I love you, Jade,” you slurred out. “Love you so much.”

Jade’s hands paused, and for a second you’re scared that you said the wrong thing, that you moved too fast. You were in the perfect space for it though, and you weren’t sure how easy the words would have slipped out if you didn’t say them here and now. Maybe it was impulsive, but when it came to Jade impulsive seemed to work more than not.

“I love you too Rose,” Jade said, leaning down to plant another kiss on your head.

And everything was right.


End file.
